


Призвание

by TedTheFat



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedTheFat/pseuds/TedTheFat
Summary: Большинство людей забывает, что Гай был учителем, пока он не делает что-то подобное и не напоминает им.





	Призвание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kink Meme #5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196577) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 

> My greatest apologies to @Perpetual Motion (perpetfic) who gave me permission to translate their amazing work in 2018. I published it in russian on our WTF-2018 event but totally forgotten to do the same here.
> 
> Оригинал работы выложен без названия, с пометкой “Kink Meme #5”, название, под которым выложена работа, на совести переводчика.

— Ладно, сопляки, на построение! — Гай выбрасывает из кольца конструкцию, веревку с множеством петель, торчащих в стороны. — Всем держаться крепко, хорошо?  


Он указывает на ребенка в начале строя. 

— Ты номер один.

Он указывает на ребенка, стоящего следом за первым. 

— Ты номер два. 

Он продолжает идти вдоль строя, пересчитывая всех детей и присваивая каждому пару. 

— Потеряете свою пару — кричите. — Говорит Гай. — Кричать все умеют?

Дети мямлят что-то в ответ, глядя друг на друга, или на землю, или на свои ботинки, или на веревку.

— Я спросил, — повторяет Гай, — все ли тут умеют кричать?

Дети продолжают молчать.

— Так, вот это уже стыдно. Вы, ребята, выпендрились, насмотрелись на супергероев, и даже кричать не умеете?

— Я умею кричать! — Отзывается одна маленькая девочка.

— Нет, ну ты-то, может, и умеешь, но что-то мне кажется, ты тут такая одна. — Гай измеряет взглядом линейку из конца в конец и поднимает одну руку. — На счет три покажите мне, как вы умеете кричать, окей?

Он дожидается, пока все дети кивнут.

— Отлично. Один. 

Он разгибает один палец.

— Два. 

Он разгибает второй, делает паузу и снова осматривает построение от начала и до конца. Дети мнутся, перебирая в руках веревку.

— Три.

Дружный вопль дюжины детсадовцев ужасает. Пролетая над ними, и Хэл, и Джон, и Кайл слегка вздрагивают. Внизу, на земле, Гай смеется и аплодирует детям, после чего начинает уводить их прочь от тлеющих перекрученных обломков, бывших когда-то их экскурсионным автобусом.

— Я вечно забываю, — произносит Хэл.

— Я тоже, — признается Джон. — Ты знал, что это были еще и дети с особенностями развития?

Хэл моргает.

— Ага, — отвечает он с откровенным благоговением. — Я забываю и про это тоже. Это все просто... как-то не вписывается.

— Вам, парни, надо бы чаще бывать на Оа, — беззлобно говорит им Кайл. — Он сучится насчет помощи Киловогу с новобранцами, но всегда и с каждым работает один-на-один. Особенно с самыми перепуганными.

— А он бы сейчас уже был директором, — тихо замечает Джон, пока они смотрят, как Гай сгружает детей в конструкцию, похожую на помесь кошки с автобусом. — Управлял бы целой школой, полной детишек, а те еще были бы уверены, что круче директора не найти.

Хэл и Кайл не отвечают. Оба раздумывают над подтекстом сказанного Джоном. Над временем, что Гай отдал Корпусу в ущерб карьере, в которой он был хорош — что доказывали улыбающиеся, смеющиеся, кричащие дети, уже забывшие на время, что только что чуть не погибли от рук суперзлодея — и которую, очевидно, любил.

Хэл с трудом прочищает горло и поднимает взгляд к небу.

— Мне нужно вернуться в Коаст Сити, — говорит он. — Я должен быть на базе завтра рано утром.

Джон и Кайл прощаются и смотрят, как Хэл улетает прочь.

— У тебя же выставка, да? — Уточняет Джон у Кайла. — Коннор упоминал, мы виделись на последнем собрании Лиги.

— Ага. Кто-то показал владельцу одной галереи кое-что, над чем я работаю, и со мной заключили договор на полноценную выставку.

— Вот и славно, — Джон хлопает Кайла по спине. — Достань мне приглашение, ладно?

— Достану. 

Кайл щурится на закат.

— А это твое здание? — Спрашивает он, указывая на пару кварталов в сторону, где виднеется полузаконценная конструкция. — Я вроде как слышал, что город выбрал твой дизайн.

— Да, мое, — признает Джон. — Эко-дружелюбное офисное здание. Никогда не думал, что спроектирую такое, и вот оно.

Кайл не отвечает. Он снова смотрит вниз на Гая и детей. Теперь они уже все в котобусе, и Гай сидит за рулем, покрикивая что-то через плечо, пока поднимает транспорт в воздух. Дети визжат от восторга, а Кайл отмечает, что Гай летит на восток, прочь от развалин и разрушений. Он не знает, что еще тут добавить, так что просто кивает Джону и улетает в том же направлении. Он не понимает, каково это, уступать, когда речь идет о деле всей твоей жизни, и он не уверен, сможет ли однажды найти момент и выяснить у Гая, как же это у того получается.


End file.
